Ivy Parkinson
Ivy is the only child and daughter of Pansy Parkinson, and the girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy. She is a first year, Slytherin, at Hogwarts. When she is older, she hopes to be in the Department of Mysteries. Early Life She is the only daughter of Pansy Parkinson, and an unknown male. She was raised in hatred of Draco Malfoy, Pansy's former love. Coincedentally, she is dating Scorpius Malfoy, his son. Although, her mother spent effort to teach her that the Malfoys were no good, she didn't listen, and proved her wrong. Year One Ivy is currently in her first year of school. She is an average student. Her house is Slytherin, and she is a pretty face, but foul-mouthed and like Scorpius. She is in love with him though. Being beautiful, and the girlfriend of Scorpius, made her popular among the students and teachers. Several crush on her, but she turns them down, because she is madly in love with Scorpius. She is very alert on her relationship with him, and Madison Stone. Personality Ivy is humorous in a dark kind of way. She hates muggles, and feels out of place when around them. She is reliable, and gorgeous. She is slightly messy though, and sneery. People call her many things, contributed to her good looks, like, "bossy and selfish", etc. Ivy is overly protective, and tends to get a bit violent, in the process. She is easy to make jealous, when it includes Scorpius or someone she really cares about. She is snarky, and does it without even knowing it. Relationships Scorpius-Ivy They are a couple and are always around eachother. They have the same beliefs, and enjoy most of the same things. Scorpius is a romantic, a point that Ivy adores about him. She met him when she sat next to him, when they were being sorted. At a moment's glance, both were in love with eachother. Although they don't believe in that stuff, they believe that it was not a coincedence that they met eachother. They have been dating for a couple months. Their couple name is Scorvy. Phoenix-Ivy Phoenix Dullback and Ivy are much closer than others. They have seen each other at lunch, and the hallways, but they've talked on numerous occasions. Ella-Ivy Ivy thinks that Ella Brown's alright, a little bit stupid to date a Weasley, but other than that, Ivy thinks that she's okay. Arielle-Ivy Ivy thinks that Arielle Bell's a good Quidditch player, and has the best aim on the Gryffindor team, besides Sean. Sean-Ivy Ivy thinks that Sean Finnigan is alright, and has great aim. She also thinks that he is handsome. Alison-Ivy Ivy is best friends with Alison Cathleen. They are dorm mates, and spend a lot of time together. Ivy and Alison spend time when Ivy is not hanging out with Scorpius. Ivy and Alison are alike in many ways, and have similar characteristics. Hazel-Ivy Ivy is aquaintances with Hazel Lupin. She occasionally says a greeting or so, but they don't further talk. Madison-Ivy Even if they are in the same house, Ivy cannot stand Madison Stone. She thinks that Madison will take Scorpius away from her. She is very alert on Madison. Ivy is frustrated with her, most of the time, but jealolus. Trivia *Her full name is Ivy Marie Parkinson *She thinks that her mother is wrongful for never forgiving her former flame, Draco *She looks good with any color *Even if her father is unknown, Ivy is a Pureblood. Her mother says that she "will absolutely never even have contact with a muggle as long as I live." (Pansy's quote) *Ivy is a romantic *Ivy knows everyone in her whole year *On the first day, she got asked out more than she could count on her fingers. *Her patronus is a cat, and her boggart is losing Scorpius *Her friends are partially Phoenix Dullback and Rosalie Black *Ivy is constantly asked out, which annoys her a lot. Category:OC List